happytreefriendsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wishing You Well
Plot First, Pop and Cub were taking a walk in the park. Then, the screen moves to Nutty finishing a lolipop. Once its finished, Nutty became sad and wanted more. Then, he saw Sniffles threw a coin in a wishing well, but Nutty thought it was candy. So, Nutty tried to get it before it went in it, but failed. Pop and Cub got tired so they rested on a nearby bench. While Pop was reading the newspaper, Cub played around the WATER well and played in the Bucket. Nutty then takes the Bucket and attached it on the WISHING well. He then got inside the bucket, therefore squashing(And killing)Cub in it. Nutty forgets about it and quickly pulls himself down the well. THen, he finds himself in the well and tries to eat the candy(Money) but actually ENJOYED it. Then , he realized he can't get out so he shouted for help. Petunia , who was just helping the park manager water the flowers around the wishing well heard Nutty's voice so she screamed. Then, she took the bucket and planned to pull Nutty out of the well. But , when she was sending the bucket down the well, it hit Nutty in the head and he fainted. The rope along with each ends fell into the well so Petunia could not do anything to help Nutty. Then, she unclearly screamed "I'll get you out of there. Be Right Back" at Nutty, while he was still fainted. Then, Cuddles, who was selling Ice-cream eventually heard saw it and tried to see what was a ll the huff about. Then, Pop woke up, only to find out Cub had disappeared, so he tried to find him everywhere. Cuddles took a peek into the well and saw Nutty with his head bloody in there. He was so shocked he threw his Ice-cream . Pop tried to call Cub's name but the Ice-cream got into Pop's mouth and he tried to get it out. He then slips into the WATER well. Then, Handy came in the park and saw the signs. It said "Wishing Well" on the well WITH a bucket and "Water Well" on the well WITHOUT the bucket. So, he thought the workers misplaced the signs so he tried to place them at the "right" spot. He then remembered that he doesn't have hands and did a frustrated face. So, he tried biting it, and it eventually worked. But, just as he finished putting the "Wishing Well" sign near the water well, Cuddles collided with his ice-cream truck and Ice-cream cones came flying straight to Handy. Handy dodged two cones which was supposed to hit his hand but since he didn't have any it just stuck on the sign. Handy jumped in joy and the Ice-cream cones hit his tail, which nailed it to the sign along with his stomach , which nailed to the sign , too. Cuddles became dazed and slipped into the well. Nutty woke up and was happy to be alive, but when he saw Giggles was about to fell on him, he used the bucket as a headgear . Cuddles then fall on the bucket and died because the bucket destroyed him.The bucket's top then broke and it acted like a skirt on Nutty. Petunia came with Giggles and they tried to use a rope so Nutty could grab a hold of it but he refused. So, Petunia put some candy on the rope so Nutty tried to eat it.The screen moves to Flaky taking a walk but an Ice-cream fell in front of her and she slipped on it. Her spikes then fell into the well. The spikes bounced off the walls until it hit Nutty on the bucket(Legs). Nutty then screamed in pain. Giggles and Petunia pulled nutty half up the well until they saw 5 ice-creams on Flaky's head which gives her brainfreeze and fainted. Giggles tries to help Flaky. Giggles asked for help from Petunia so she tied the rope to a big bolder the size of herself. They then wiped off the ice-cream off Flaky's head. Then, they saw the bolder just about to fall into the well. Giggles tries to pull the bolder away from the well's hole and succeeded. But, the bolder than squashed Giggles which gave Flaky a heart attack and she died. Pop then came out of the well and celebrated. But , the giant boulder hit the well and smashed Pop. Petunia then tries to slowly walk away but the giant boulder ran over her and killed her. The end... Category:Fanon Episodes